Haleth Negotiates
by ramble40
Summary: Just my take on Haleth meeting with the representative for King Thingol from Doriath about her people settling in Brethil. One shot.


I own nothing.

* * *

~oOo~

Haleth blinked at the two figures before her, sparing a glance to look over at the woman who stood at her side. Treva glanced at Haleth from the corner of her eye before staring ahead once more, but the amusement there was plain. Haleth shook her head and turned back to the two elves seated before her. Ten days had passed since they had reached Estolad, nine since setting down in the forest of Brethil and seven since being discovered by the wardens who guarded the borders of these lands.

They had given up much to come here and lost many. The road had been hard and there were several times when Haleth herself did not think they would come through. But the Haladin are hard, the Haladin are true, and made it they did.

Only to find themselves once again at the mercy of Elves.

Things had been sketchy at best at first. Upon finding her people, the wardens set up guards to watch them day in and out. Constantly they were watched and reported on. And anytime she or any of her people would approach, their watchers would disappear and if they pursued, warning shots would come terribly close. This had infuriated Haleth to no end. She really was getting to old for this shit.

She had been warned of this of course. While pouring over maps late into the night, seeking out safe roads only to discover there were none, he had told her of the King that ruled those lands and outlined the borders of his kingdom, stating that none may enter without the King's leave. _Be wary_, he had said, _for as old and wise as he may seem, his vision is narrow and concerns himself not with the troubles or peoples of these lands._ She had settled on an area to the west of Doriath between the Teiglin and Sirion rivers, outside of the King of Doriath's domain. But he had just laughed and said that on this the King would also lay claim and that she did not understand the stubbornness of that King's heart.

She had found that amusing as well.

She could remember a time when she was afraid of elves. Finding them fell and aloof, they were cold and to far removed to be bothered with the harsh realities of her world. She had likened him unto the gods themselves with his otherworldly beauty and grace. She had felt beneath them for a time, and undeserving of his time and attention. But she soon learned otherwise. They were not infallible, and would most certainly bleed when struck hard enough.

Eventually terms were brought forth and parties met. It seemed simple enough. Their King would allow Haleth and her people to settle within these lands, and they in return would guard the crossing of the Teiglin against the enemy and allow no orcs into the surrounding woods. Haleth had waited for the rest of the terms and when no more came she could not help but stare at the two in disbelief.

_That is it_, she thought. _Guard the river and the woods_? _Guard our water supply and homes_? _That is it_? _As if we_ . . . _what_? . . . _that's it_?

Haleth leaned forward, bringing her elbows to rest on the table. Closing her eyes she placed her fingers to her temples and began moving them in a circular motion. She was not in the mood.

"Tell me Treva," she said with a sigh, "where is my father?"

The two Elves that sat across the table looked over at the guardswoman who stood to her right. Treva for her part said nothing at first, only looked at her chieftain with curiosity and not really concern, but more wariness having seen this reaction before.

"My father Treva," she repeated her voice become slightly brusque, "Haldad, where is he?"

Treva spoke hesitantly.

"He is gone my lady, he was . . . lost."

"Dead Treva, you mean dead."

"Yes my lady," Treva answered, glaring at the two Elves across the table with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, as if accusing them of getting her into something she wanted nothing to do with.

"And my brother Treva, Haldar, where is he?" Treva did not pause this time.

"Dead, my lady."

"Mmm," responded Haleth. She dropped her hands to the table then and leaned back in her chair, leveling the two across from her with her own steady and indifferent gaze, but her eyes narrowed slightly when she spoke.

"If the King of Doriath fears friendship between Haleth and those who devoured her kin, then the thoughts of the Eldar are strange to Men indeed."

Neither across the table moved, their faces the picture of elven serenity, but Haleth could see the one on the left's pulse throb a little quicker as she spoke while the one on the rights hand twitched just barely.

Haleth surpressed smile. Elves had frightened her once but no longer. She could read them well now. She had learned from one of the best.


End file.
